1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a touch panel sensor. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a capacitive touch panel sensor, and a touch panel display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device (e.g., a smart-phone) mostly includes a touch panel sensor according to a mobile convergence trend. The touch panel sensor may be classified into a capacitive touch panel sensor, a resistive touch panel sensor, a light sensing touch panel sensor, etc. Recently, the capacitive touch panel sensor that detects capacitance changes caused by a touch of an external electric conductor, such as a finger, is widely used as the touch panel sensor.
Generally, the capacitive touch panel sensor is coupled to a display device (e.g., over the display device or under the display device). In addition, the capacitive touch panel sensor performs a sensor driving operation in synchronization with the display device. Thus, a display driving operation that is performed by the display device may change (i.e., may influence) capacitance between transmitting (TX) electrodes and receiving (RX) electrodes of the capacitive touch panel sensor. As a result, touch sensitivity of the capacitive touch panel sensor may be degraded.